Sonmate
Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico (January 1 2000) | location_city = Monterrey, Nuevo Leon | location_country = Mexico | key_people = Efren Lugo, Founder and Executive Chairman; Efren Garcia, Co-founder; Linda Garcia, CEO; Efren Lugo, Chief Software Architect | industry = Computer software Publishing Research and development Asset Management Software Software | products = Educare SideRoad SideRoad Tools Business Solutions | homepage = www.sonmate.com }} Sonmate Information Technology Outsourcing S.C. is a Mexican computer technology corporation founded under the COBIT Framework in 2000. It develops, manufacture, licenses and supports a wide range of software products for supporting 34 high level processes that cover 210 control objectives from COBIT Framework. Headquartered in Monterrey, Mexico, its best products are the Educare (Learning Management System), SideRoad (Asset Management System). These products support the COBIT Framework providing a set of tools for self training and I.T. Management. Founded to develop and sell Educare (Learning Management System) under the domain educarenetworks.com, Sonmate rose to dominate the COBIT Framework integrate their independent applications into a consolidated services under the Sonmate domain. The company released these versions with major upgrades like multilingual support, independent source code from HTML design, multi company support, real time dashboard, and RSS feedback for any help support ticket. Sonmate has footholds in other markets beside the COBIT Framework with assets like EMarketing, Consulting, and Web Development. The company also manufactures software with a proprietary technology based on RAD (Rapid Application Development) providing development in all the major web language programming and all the major database engines History 1999-2000: Founding Following the launch of the LMS from Arriba Systems, Efren Lugo called the creators of ADL (Advanced Distributed Learning) offering to demonstrate an LMS implementation using the SCORM 1.0. After the demonstration the system was published on a website called educarenetworks.com. The company's first application was launched in November 1, 2000 entirely named “Educare Networks” (now called Educare LMS). Educare was the first application that brought the company its real success. Based on ASP and Microsoft Access Database the new version implements the RAD (Rapid Application Development) with provides to change the application to any other language or database flavor, currently Sonmate applications runs over ASP 3.0 and Microsoft SQL Server 2000. On December 17, 2000, after the first version was launched, the company meets the people developers of the LMS using under Microsoft México, trading features like single sign on using Microsoft Active Directory, Text to Speech using Microsoft SAPI (Speech Application Programming Interface), and Microsoft Office Automatization. Later Sonmate integrated these technologies under other flavors like LDAP Directory, Text to Speech from Cepstral, and Star Office. 2000-2003 In December 2001, Sonmate was created by using the only application was developed, at this moment the company finished the development for the RAD Application which give a boost for development process. During the 2000, Efren Lugo becomes the CEO participating in the development of new technologies. Educare was re-coded using the new technology and implemented to the new website under the name of sonmate.com the site offer technologies like text to speech, Microsoft automatization, RSS, and other services for the current customers. 2003-2006 During 2003 Sonmate begin a new development based on the COBIT Framework, a tool designed to provide remote help desk and provide a computer asset management which could be updated automatically under the code name LaundryApp. The development begins with a 32-Bit application called “HELLO.EXE” this executable obtains all the information from a machine using the WMI (Windows Management Instrumentation) which handle all the information related to software and hardware in a PC. “HELLO.EXE” also encrypts the information using MD5 and uploads the information to the asset server as a compressed text file. Later Sonmate begins with the “UPLOADER.EXE” a 32-Bit application for uncompress and decrypt the files created by HELLO32. The main propose was obtaining the information to be converted to SQL parameters to be uploaded to any database using the customized tables for assets. During the 2005 Sonmate launch Side Road (Asset Management System) an application supporting the I.T. asset management automatically updated by the tools, providing real licenses, remote help desk support, and user personalization service. During 2006 the beta test was used with random customers, which provides important updates like customized reports, RSS notification under the Sonmate web site. During the 2006 the company integrates the Side Road to the website as a service for their customers. 2006-2007 During the 2006 Sonmate participated on the integration of COBIT Framework under organizations like GestaMotors leadership by Oscar de la Garza Clariond and Marcelo de la Garza Clariond. The main propose was the integration of new technologies to help the business to provide real I.T. support by using VPNs, and connectivity between offices. The project duration takes about a year to provide the base for 34 high level processes defined by COBIT, during this time Intelisis provides the first integration of a new ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning) designed to automotive business. During the 2006 Sonmate participate on companies like Plaza Motores leadership by Rene Becerra in which the infrastructure was deficient providing multiple problems related to communications, during this time were recommended to created new business alliances with Alestra (AT&T México) and Multimedios Redes (Telum) to provide connectivity under multiple business like Acura, Toyota, Renault and Honda. During 2007 Sonmate integrates the first international customer TSTT (Telecommunication Services of Trinidad and Tobago) which are intended to provide remote support from Mexico to Trinidad and Tobago using a VPN, the support and upgrades for a multinational CRM Application called Fast Track developed by Sintec a Supply-Chain Company. 2007-present Sonmate expand customers under Chile, Brazil and Venezuela. Notes and references # Awareness and IT'' # Registed Partner'' # [http://mexico.acambiode.com/empresa_69552070060465665255496948494557.html Acambiode México] # PYME México'' # In'' External links * Sonmate — Official website Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Computer companies Category:Computer companies of Mexico Category:Software companies of Mexico Category:World Wide Web Category:Internet marketing